Another Story
by anagrecia
Summary: Katerine and Elena are vampire twins,and they want to mess with the Salvatore brothers.Elena is suppose to mess with Stefan's and Damon's head while protecting her heart and herself.Warning Klaus will make an appearance in this story.D/E S/K pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own any of these character's! hopefully you like the story.**

"Dear sister, of mine," said Katherine. 'Hello sister' 'where were you Elena ,' she said

seriously . 'I was draining people , why?' I asked. She sighed and said, ' Elena we're

supposed to lay low. Not make people suspicious about us being vampires! Especially the

council!' 'Okay sorry! It wont happen again." " So from now on we only drink from

blood bags." " Okay I get your point," I said looking away. This reminded me of all of

those years ago .

_Flashback_

_Klaus and I were heading out to eat. But on our way there the carriage stopped and I _

_smelt blood. " Klaus what's happening?" I said worriedly . " My dear , we are having _

_dinner." Oh so that's what he meant by 'going out to eat dinner' . " Mmmh so did you _

_enjoy your dinner?" " What do you mean my dinner? I haven't eaten , this is for you my _

_love," he said while pointing to the carriage driver. " Really? Your always such a _

_gentleman , love." "Only towards you. Go ahead eat." I felt my fangs come out and my _

_face transform. Once I was done, I got out of the carriage, and I stared to attack the _

_small village. I don't know what time it was when I stopped , but I surely stopped once _

_there was no more humans in the village. I felt hands on my waist, and I heard Klaus _

_whisper in my ear " Well done , my love, I knew you could do it .I knew that you were a _

_true riper ." I shivered slightly at his words. " Only for you. I love you so much," I said _

_while smiling . "Lets go." " But you haven't eaten anything and it's all my fault." " No, _

_it's okay I wanted to see what you were capable of, and I loved every minute of it." I just _

_smiled .I sighed and thought Klaus loves me, and I loved that I was able to kill just like _

_him. " Elena , I must warn you. You can't go of on a killing spree. Every time you feel _

_like it, because the council will start to get suspicious. So now we can only feed of from blood bags. Understood ." "Understood."_

_End of flashback_

" Okay it wont happen again." " So we can only drink from blood bags," said Katherine.

"Sure. I get your point," I said looking away. Why was I even here. I should be with him,

I should be with Klaus. " Katherine I'm leaving. I want to go back to him. I miss him . I

really do." " Elena how can you still love him! He killed our family. He is a monster!

That's why we needed to get away from him," she yelled. " Well you loved Elijah even

though you still knew that he was a monster. And , first of all it was your fault that Klaus

killed our family! He was looking for me , and you didn't want him to find us. Cause you

convinced me to run away with you . And you compelled them to forget, and when Klaus

asked them where I was they didn't even know that they had kids! So he thought they

were lying and killed them in front of our eyes. You see Katerina, I wanted to help them ,

and I felt as if they died for nothing, because if you hadn't convinced me to run away

with you. They would have been alive, and I would still be with Klaus!" " You're right

Elena , I wanted to run away for my own selfish reasons, and I dragged you along. While

I knew that you loved Klaus . I just … look if wasn't happy . You weren't going to be

happy if I wasn't happy . And , I got sick of pretending. Yeah I put our family in danger ,

but so did you when you decided to turn without even telling me . If I would have known

that that was going to happen. I wouldn't have went to the ball. But I didn't think that

after all these years you'd still hate me. Elena don't say anything until you know my part

of the story, and why I act so cold." I only nodded. "I'm going to start from the

beginning. So don't interrupt me . Okay ?" "Okay."

**A/N: please review! They are very much appreciated . **


	2. Chapter 2

_Flashback Katherine's point of view _

_As I was walking I saw this man following me. So I decided to stop and ask him why he was following me. But when I turned around I saw that the man was no _

_were to be found. Hhmm how strange . But, when I turned around he was there in front of me. I gasped and my hand flew up to chest. Trying to calm my _

_breathing. Once I did I said, " Hello sir . Have we met before?" "Why yes, I'm Lord Elijah brother of Lord Nicklaus ." "Oh my I can't believe I've forgotten . I'm _

_sorry my lord," I said while bowing down. " Oh there's no need for that." "It's just that you look different." "Oh . I suppose I don't look good right now." "No. It's _

_not that, you ,look quit dashing. It's just that you look like a normal person, like a village worker perhaps." " So you do like how I look." " Why yes , my Lord." _

_"Please call me Elijah. Do you want me to walk you home?" "Why yes that would be magnificent . Thank you Elijah ." " There's nothing to thank me for." Once _

_we were at my house I asked, " Will I'll be seeing you again?" " Of course . There's this ball at the castle . Would you like to come?" " Yes I'd-" "Katherine what _

_are you doing . You were supposed to be here earlier . For my dress fitting." "Oh please excuse my manners Lord Elijah . This is my twin sister , Elena ." " Why _

_hello my lord," she said while trying to bow down but then she tripped. But then Elijah caught her. "Why thank you kind sir ." " Anytime fair lady," he said _

_politely . " Katherine, your sister is also invited to the ball." "Oh I am, who invited me?" "Well it was my brother Lord Nicklaus , but if he didn't I surely would _

_have." Elena blushed and said, " Why that's so kind of you." " I'm sorry my lady's but I must be parting. See you soon." " Oh Kathy we need to get you a dress!" _

_We tolled our mom and she was surprised at first, but then relaxed a little after awhile . That night I couldn't go to sleep because all I thought was about going to _

_the ball tomorrow. I woke up to the sun shining in my face and the birds chirping. And Elena telling me that we had to get up because we had a long day aheadof _

_us. Elena and I went to the dress shop for her to get her dress and for me to get fitted for my own. But once we got there the lady told us that the lord's Niklaus _

_and Elijah had already bought us dresses. When I looked at the grandfather clock. There was only a couple of minutes before the ball started. So we took the _

_dresses and when we came outside. There was a carriage waiting for us. "Hello madam's . I'm here on part of the Lord's to pick you up. They send their _

_apologies that they couldn't come to get you themselves." "But we aren't dressed ." "Well they said that the lady in the shop would let you get ready here . So _

_you better hurry!" "Sure." We both said. Once we where _

_Inside we walked quickly to the dressing rooms and put on our dresses, while our hand maid tied our corsets . Once we were finished , we went outside ,and got _

_in the carriage. In a couple of minutes we arrived at the castle. Then we were greeted by Lord Klaus ,and by Lord Elijah. Right away we started dancing, and after _

_a few songs they led us to this white room. That's when they told us everything. They tolled us that they were vampires and that they loved us. " I want you to _

_turn me," said Elena . " Elena I don't think that-" "I love you Klaus . Ever since we started to go out. And I want to be with you forever." " Wait you guys went _

_out. Why didn't you tell me Elena ?" "I'm sorry I just wanted to surprise you." Then in a blink of an eye . Klaus bit himself and fed her his blood, then snapped her _

_neck. I screamed in horror . " How could you!" "She wanted this Katerina. She wanted to be with me forever. Is that so hard for you to understand? I will not let _

_you get in our way even if that means killing you," he said. I swallowed hard. What has my sister gotten her self into? Then I started to run, but then I bumped _

_into Klaus . There was no way out , there were no doors , but there was a window. I thought , I rather die than become a vampire. So took of running towards to _

_window and I hit the ground below . The next thing I knew. Elijah was feeding me his blood, but then I was claimed by a darkness, and I embraced it. I woke up a _

_couple of hours later thinking it was a dream. But , when I woke up I found myself lying on a bed. I began to stretch , but then hit something. " Good morning _

_beautiful." " Elijah what happened to me?" "My brother chased you out a window , but when you fell he wouldn't give you his blood. So I did and it was a little too _

_late and you became a vampire." "What?" I said horrified . " what about my sister?" Out of nowhere I heard a scream. "I guess your sister is finally feeding." _

_"When am I going to feed ?" " Your going to become a vampire?" "Yes. I thought of it and decided that I might as well do it. Especially, because I'll be the only _

_family left for Elena." " Great. You know I'm going to need a partner for the rest of my existence ." In one swift movement he started to kiss me . I kicked and _

_screamed. All he said was to keep quiet because my sister would hear me , and she would get really scared. So I just stopped fighting , and went with it. But I _

_kept telling myself that once I got the chance that I flee with my sister and never look back._

_End of flashback_

" Katherine , why didn't you ever tell me. I could've done something. I could have talked to Klaus he would have helped you," I said. "No. Elena he almost

killed me when I was human." "Well I know that if it would have made me happy that he would have helped you." "That's where you wrong. Dear sister,

family comes first, then comes your mate, but never the other way around. Are you sure he even loved you that much?" " Of course he does. And you will

not make me believe otherwise." "That love will make you weak. When he finds us. He will use that against you. So when you get the chance to kill him.

You won't , because you'll love him too much, and that dear sister, makes you weak!" " Are you afraid that I'll chose him over you," I said with a smirk. " I'll

be foolish if I said that I wasn't. I know in the end that you will pick him over me so I don't see the use in denying it." " Well Katherine , that means that

you really don't know me, because I will pick you over Klaus ,just like you'll pick me over Stefan .You're right we need to stick together . Oh and sister did

you know that the Salvatore brothers are coming back?" "Where did you get that from?" " Well you do make me go to school. And Caroline told me that

the Salvatore brothers are coming back from their vacation." Katherine was silent but then she said, "I have this idea that I want you to help me with."

"Okay." "Well i want you to help me mess with the brothers."

Well I want you to help me mess with the brothers.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own any of these character's!**  
>I want you to make them believe that you are human. I also want you to make Stefan fall<p>

in love you ,and also Damon, and that's where I come in . once you have them securely

under your love spell . I'll come back and say that I want to protect you from Klaus

because you are my doppleganger ." "Oh yeah your doppleganger . I remember the curse

that goes a long with that legend ." "I still can't believe that Klaus would actually fake a

curse just so he could get you back. How pathetic. Anyway call Bonnie and tell her the

plan . After all she is a very close friend of yours and she always pays attention to you.

Ask her if she could make you this elixir that makes you seem human," Kathy said. " But

what will I do to get them to tell me that they're vampires. What will I do to get them to

trust me ?And do I have to sleep with Stefan and Damon ?" " I thought you wouldn't be

interested so I think I can do that for you, but if you ever want a taste just ask and I'll be

glad to share them with you," she said while smirking . " Fine I'll do it . I think it'll be

fun playing with them." "Oh Elena we are so much alike , but you just don't know it yet."

"Oh I know that we are exactly the same Katherine , after all we are Pierce women , and

twins , we are exactly alike. So that means that I aslo have the exact same acting skills

as you." " I must warn you , Elena , be careful and don't fall in love with Stefan because

if you fall in love with him I will be torn onto what side to choose and I don't want to

choose Stefan over you. But If you fall in love with Damon I couldn't care less but I love

Stefan and I won't let you take him away from him . Kay?" " Don't you worry I will

never betray you my dear sister." I said. "That's great. Now call bonnie and tell her," she

urged. _Ring ,Ring , Ring. "Hello?" "Bonnie it's Elena . Katherine and I are going to _

_play with the Salvatore brothers and we need you to make us this elixir that makes us seem human. Do you think you can do that?" " Of course . I am after all the most _

_powerful witch . And you are my best friend even though you are a vamp . You saved me _

_and and my grand mother and we are very grateful for that." "It's okay _

_Bonnie you are my friend that's why I saved you . I only saved your grand mother _

_because I knew that she was the only one who had powers in your family that could teach _

_you." " I'll be on it okay." "Sure," I said before I hung up._"I'll be right back. I'm going

to the bar do you want to come?," I said. " Sure you go ahead I need to get something's

finished." said Katherine. "Fine."  
><strong>AN: Hopefully you liked it. Please review! And if you want please give me feedback.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own any of these character's!**

"I'll be right back. I'm going to the bar do you want to come?," I said. " Sure you go ahead I need to get something's finished." "Fine."

-

In a second I was entering the grill. " Give me two shots of tequila ." "I'll need to see your ID miss….?" said the bartender trying to flirt with me . I

starred into his eyes and said , "No you don't." He nodded and said, " I'll be right back with them." I felt the air shift and I knew that a vampire was

inside the grill. But the most interesting fact about it was that it was one of the Salvatore brothers. I turned around to see which one of them it was,

and I saw Damon Salvatore . Standing there with all his glory . I guess he saw me because he then started smirking and also started to walk towards

me. "Here you go miss ….?" "Elena , my name is Elena ," I smiled at him trying to seem as if I was flirting with him. " Would you like to go on a date?"

"How can we possibly go on a date if I don't even know your name kind sir?" uhg forgot, can't speak how I used to speak. Shoot , probably Damon

heard and now he's trying to figure out why I'm talking like this. He probably thinks I'm Katherine or something. " Well my name is Eric, my fair lady," he

said coyly . "um …," I said trying to answer him but was interrupted by Damon. "She's with me," he said while still smirking. " Yes . I'm sorry but I'm

with him." "Oh ," was all Eric said before leaving slightly embarrassed . I finished my two shots and got up to leave . That's when Damon began to

speak to me. " Elena , pretty name, for a pretty girl."He said flirting. "Why thank you …?" "Damon, my name, is Damon Salvatore ." "Well thank you

Damon ." I got up

but then he said ," do you want to drink with me? I'll pay for everything," he said. Stick to the plan Elena you know what you have to do. "Sure I'll love

to," I said. He ordered a whole bottle of whisky and Scotch . I looked at him as if he had gotten out of his mind. "Do you think you can handle it?" he

asked me. " Please I can handle it , but I don't think you can," I said smirking. "Oh , trust me , I can handle it," he said while getting up. "Weren't we

going to drink?" "Yes but at my house." "Oh okay."_ Remember stick to the plan. Let him get you drunk. Let him sleep with him fall in love with _

_you . Then find his brother, and make him fall in love with you . To seal the deal with Stefan, sleep with him. Then make him take you to his house, _

_and then that's when you supposedly meet Damon the first time. Let him have his way with you. While your still with Stefan . Then let Stefan see you _

_and Damon together. Then you ask Stefan if it's so wrong to want you both. Finally , confess that you are a vampire and that you are Katherine's twin. _

_Finally ask bonnie to do a spell so they can see every thought that I have ever had . And every single thing that i have ever seen. Finally flee with _

_Katherine and Bonnie and her grams and never look back._ " We are here," Damon said. " Finally, that was a long ride." "Well it is in the woods . I really

like my privacy ." " Well don't worry I'm not the type of girl who likes to stick with one guy only. I think that after awhile the relationship gets boring," I

said. " Well, great she is exactly the same as Katherine," he muttered. "Sorry did you say something?" " I said that that's great because I don't like

commitment." " Well then you found the right girl," I said smiling. Once we entered , I started to look around. Well for a man he has very good taste. "

Let me show you around," he said while grabbing my hand and leading me to different parts of the house. There was only one room left when he

stopped. "Okay well that's it," he said while trying to turn me around. " Wait what's that other room?" "Oh that's my bedroom." " Well can we drink in

there?" " Do you want to?" "Sure, I bet the bed is comfortable too," I said. "It sure is." " Once he opened the door I gasped it was almost decorated

the same way as mine. " Did you do this by your self, because it looks marvelous ." I complemented . " Well thank you." he stepped aside to let me in,

and I immediately went to sit on the couch that was next to the coffee table. I noticed that he wasn't sitting down yet. So I looked up and said ,

"aren't you going to come and sit with me?" He just looked shocked. "What's wrong. Are you okay?" " It's nothing, it just surprised me that you moved

around my room so comfortably ." "Well it's just everything that you have such as : the furniture , and painting . I have the exact same thing in my

room, but in different colors, and they are arranged the same way too . So yeah I kind of freaked out. Your not a stalker right?" I said trying to sound

scared, but pretty much nothing can scare me anymore. So it was hard to act like it , but he believed my act. "No I'm not, but maybe you are, are you?"

I just laughed and said, "Come on let's start drinking," I said enthusiastically. " Sure , but how 'bout we play a game to go along with the alcohol ." said Damon.

**A/N: Hopefully you liked it. Please review!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own any of these character's! i really didn't know what to put , for questions. so please bear with me. after this the story will get better. their are some flashbacks coming up in the next few chapters. anyway, please sit back and enjoy the chapter! :)  
><strong>

"Okay." I have a feeling this is going to be very interesting. " This is what we are going to play. We are going to ask each other questions and then we

say yes or no , but if the person who asked the question thinks yes but your response is no . The person who asked the question needs to drink a

shot." " Your on," I smiled I may not know everything about his existence but I know way more than he thinks I do . I'll just have to show him. Well

let the game begin. " I'll go get the glasses -" I tried saying but then he cut me off. "I already got them." " Okay let the game begin," I said.

"Have you ever kissed someone? ," I asked.

"yes"

"Okay here, drink," I said. I watched as he gulped it all down. "You know that was an easy question. I'm starting to wonder . Do you want to get me

drunk?

" Maybe, maybe not," I said smirking.

"Okay well to this question I think no ," he said.

" Have you ever kissed your friend's boyfriend?" he asked. I thought back to the time when I wanted to get back at Caroline , and used Matt . She is

still furious with me, but after tonight she can have him back.

"Yes," I said. He looked shocked by my answer. I smiled and handed him another shot.

"My answer is no to this question."

"Have you ever fallen in love with someone?"

"Yes," he said quickly. Then he gave me a shot. I already knew that he fell in love with Katherine , but I wanted too at least have one shot in my

system.

" My answer to this question is no." he said

" Have you ever slept with a married man?"

"Yes," his eyes went wide. "Well here is your drink."

" Hey so far you have had only one drink," he said accusingly.

" How 'bout we don't play this game anymore and we just have a drinking contest?"

" That's good idea . Wonder why I didn't think of it before."

"Okay I'll get whisky , and you get scotch. Is that fine with you?"

"Sure."

"On your mark get set go!"

I gulped as much as a human would . Which obviously led to Damon winning.

I finished the bottle and asked gasping for air, " how did you drink it down so fast," I carefully slurred the words. So it could seem as if I was drunk.

" Well I guess little Elena here can't handle it."

" Oh no -"

Out of nowhere he blurted out, "how could you sleep with a married man?"

" Well Damon you obviously haven't figured me out yet, everyone else has . I wanted the man, I didn't care if he was married. I , Damon Salvatore ,

get what I want. If people don't want to give it to me. Then I take it, it is as easy as that. Nothing more or nothing less." "So you wanted your friend's

boyfriend and you got him." "Yes." "Did you sleep with him?" "Yes. Oh , please as if you haven't slept with you friend's girlfriend. I bet you even took

her from him. Didn't you?" "Yes I did." "Well Damon we have a lot in common then ." "Your right I always get what I want Elena ." "So do I ." " But right

now I want you." "So do I ," I said before kissing him. He stopped kissing me and said, " Elena don't you have a boyfriend?" "Well I don't think you

have a problem taking me away from him. ." he pulled back and said, " I took you from him, and I'll take you from any other man your with because

unless that man wants to share you. I'm gonna take you from him. I guess for now I'll just have to get use to only having part of you , but don't

worry. Soon you'll leave everyone you are with for me. " Only if he knew. "Oh no Damon I don't get into relationships with people I just met. Plus I

don't

want what we have to go away ." "It's not," he insisted ."Well Damon like I told you . If your in a relationship for too long it gets boring , and I don't

want that to happen to us." I said while still kissing him. "Fine but just wait you'll fall under the charm," said Damon. " I never said that I wont," I said

as we made our way to the bed. He immediately started to take off my clothes. Once he took off my shirt . He then unclasped my bra, and he threw it

to the floor. He kissed my stomach all the way down to the top of my jeans . He then just ripped them off of me. " How unfair , i'm practically naked

while your still fully dressed." So i flipped us over and started to unbutton his shirt. I scrapped my nails across his chiseled chess. My hands found their

way to the top of his jeans. I unbuttoned them, and unzipped them. To let out his hard erection. " Oh elena," he moaned. That's when the passion

and need . Took over , as he started to pound into me with such force. " Oh, Damon faster, harder. I'm almost there." He grunted in response. We

climaxed at the same time. He fell onto my chest. So i carefully put him beside me, and i laid my head on his chest. I kept thinking ,' this man would

make any woman happy. He could have made me happy, but only if he would have been born when i was. Maybe , just maybe . We could have had a

happy life together. It's too bad, now i am no longer capable of loving anyone, because Klaus in the only one on my mind now a days. Ugh Elena! How

can you even be thinking about the past . A past with Damon! Remember, the plan. Keep your head in the game.'

**A/N: Hopefully you liked it. Please review!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own any of these character's! sit back and enjoy the chapter!  
><strong>

**NEXT DAY**

I woke up in a unfamiliar place. That's when everything that happened last night came rushing back to me. I slept with Damon Salvatore . Well that's

off the list now, all I have to do is now find Stefan and make him fall in love with me and I'll be on the right track. I looked up and saw that Damon was

still sleeping . So I carefully slipped out of his bed, and I wrote him a letter and placed it on the pillow next to him. I put on my clothes, and in a flash I

was out the door.

-

I walked in my house and served me some tequila . " Where were you?," Katherine said accusingly . "I was playing with one of the Salvatore brothers

why?" "Which one was it?" "Damon, Stefan hasn't came back from his vacation yet ."

" "Have I ever told you that I love you so much, my dear sister?" "No , but after this Kathy you'll owe me a lot of favors ."

**DAMON'S POINT OF VIEW**

I woke up to my phone ringing. I sighed and reached for my phone. " What do you want?" "I'm back Damon so you better get all of your ladies out of

the house before I get there. Okay?" "Fine dearest brother. Either way I need to tell you something when you get here." I said as I hung up. " Elena ,

get up sweetheart." I said as I turned around. But once I did I saw that she wasn't here. I looked at the pillow that she slept on , and it had a note on

it.

_Dear Damon, _

_Last night was amazing . I'm sorry that I won't be there when you wake up, but I had to _

_Attend to some important business . This will probably be the last time that you hear of me. Unless you are willing to contact me, because I wont be _

_contacting you. Remember I _

_Don't like having long relationships because after a while they just get boring . I like the fast life Damon and I think you can be the one to give me that, but _

_I'm not the type of girl that gets attached and emotional. Maybe in the future we may come across each other , but until then I'll act as if I never knew you. _

_Good luck Damon Salvatore hopefully you'll find some one that is better than me._

_ Sincerely ,_

_ Elena Gilbert_

She left I can't believe that she just got up and left after what we had last night. She is just like Katherine except she is human. I can't believe I fell for

her charm. I actually thought that I could have something with her. But just like Katherine she is promiscuous ,and another thing that they have in

common is that they don't care if they hurt me. But I see something in her she may act all tough , but I think at the end of the day it's all an act. I will

hunt her down till my last breath I won't let her slip out of my hands . At least I know her full name Elena Gilbert . Now all I have to do is just ask

around town then I'll have her in my hands. I don't care what I have to do , but she will be mine.

Knock , knock, knock. Stefan's here. " What do you want?" "I want to talk to you about something." "What is it ." "I'm going to enroll for school. I think

that it'll actually be a great experience ." "After all of these years why would you want to enroll in school so suddenly?" "Well there's a new girl in

town. Apparently she moved in while we were on our vacation." " What was the cause?" " they actually moved here during the summer. Then Her

parent's died so her and her brother are moving in with their aunt." " What are their names?" " why are you so interested? Look damon I don't want

you to get near her. Understood?" "sure but what are their names?" " there names are Jeremy , and Elena Gilbert." I froze it was her, and my brother

wanted to get to know her. Well dear brother I won't let you take the love of this girl away from me ,not again . " Well I bet she is another loose girl

just wanting to have fun, and that doesn't want a serious relationship. I seriously don't think she's your type." "why do you care?" "well I did promise

you an eternity of misery, so if you really like the girl then I must meet her. Don't you think?" I saw Stefan clench and unclench his fist. "I don't want

you near her, Damon." "like I told you , I bet she is just another loose girl. She is so my type not yours." I smirked. "Well, then ,I'll be the one to

change that. Anyway have you seen her?" only if you knew, I saw every inch of her, and it was a great view for my eyes. "No. have you?" "No , but I

will at school tomorrow," he said. I thought back to last night. I remember her every touch. I remember it consuming me. I thought harder but I could

remember if I heard her heartbeat . It can't be, she can't be a vampire. She is supposed to be a human . No wonder she was so cold last night with

the bartender. Any other girl would have been blushing. I need to find her, I thought before grabbing my keys and heading out the door.

**A/N: Hopefully you liked it. Please review!  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own any of these character's! sit back and enjoy the chapter!  
><strong>

**Elena (p. o .v.)**

"Bonnie where is that elixir that I asked you for?" I said. "I brought it with me . Your going to need it for the first day of school. I heard that

Stefan has enrolled again." "Thank you Bonnie I wonder what I'll ever do without you." "You'd probably have another witch servicing you" she

stated. "No Bonnie , I've known you ever since you where a little girl. We are practically sister's. Don't you ever forget that , okay. Sister's help each

other right?" "Yes." "Well ,sister ,I'll help you with anything that you need this year and many more years to come."I said. " You're the only other

person I trust other than my family."Bonnie said. "So you don't trust Katherine?" I asked. "Well to receive trust you need to give it and I don't

think she trusts me so I wont turn my back on her if she has a knife in her hand. Just as I know she won't turn her back on me if I was holding a

stake. I guess we are on even grounds now. But I think it would be better if she felt the same about me as you do."Said Bonnie. "It's okay Bonnie

she will forgive you eventually for trying to kill her. You forgave her when she tried to kill you. She just needs some time." "Fine , lets get this show

on the road." " Here you drive," I said while tossing her my keys.

* * *

><p>"So your going to stay with Jenna?" " Yes after all my mother was her sister." " Yeah but Jenna is a vampire, and so is Jeremy . Your going to make<p>

them drink the elixir too aren't you?" " Yes, hopefully he does this for me. Or else I'm going to have to force him to do it." " Why do you think you

would need to force him? Wait, is he still angry with you for killing his mom, Jenna's sister?" "I hope not , that was ,what , 500 years ago, Bonnie." "

Yeah but I still don't get the family 's all too confusing . If i am like your sister you need to tell me everything." she said seriously. "And

whatever i do you need to stick beside me and any choices I make. You are not to go against me Bonnie. Because your betrayal would hurt a million

times worse than if you were to chain me with a bunch of chains that were soaked in vervain. And tortured me for the rest of my life." "I would never

do any of that. I love you too much. The Bennett witches have been with your family for a long time , but they have always secretly only served you.

They cared about you. And that's how I am too. So care to explain the family tree ?" "Fine I'll explain . Back then , Klaus didn't kill all of my family.

Jeremy was the son of my mother's sister. Jenna was my mother's other sister. My mother's two sister's didn't live with us . They actually didn't live in

the same country as my mom . We lived in Sofia, Bulgaria while they lived in the new world witch was America . Once I saw Klaus kill my family I fled to

America. I searched for my mother's sister's family .I found Jeremy's family .

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flash back<em>**

_Knock, knock, knock. "Hello?" "Jeremy I can't believe you don't remember your own family!" I said with mock disbelief . "Elena it's nice to see you. Come on _

_in. So tell me where's Katerina and the rest of the family. Are they going to be here soon? Mother is going to be so happy." "Jeremy everyone was killed _

_except for me and Katerina." "What happened ? Who could have done such a thing?" "Jeremy I'm going to tell you something , but you cannot tell anyone. _

_do you promise." "I promise." "Okay well Katerina and I are vampires. Where we lived I met this handsome man. We started to go out , and one day he told _

_me that he was a vampire. We loved each other. He is still in my memory. Anyway , one day lord Elijah invited Katerina to a ball that they where having. He _

_also told me that lord Klaus had invited me as well. I knew that already because Klaus had told me earlier . But Katerina didn't know. Either way when we _

_got there we danced for a couple of minutes . Then they led us to this white room and they told us that they were vampires. I ,of course , knew that, but _

_Katerina didn't . I asked him to turn me so he did. Katerina tried to run away from Klaus because she was afraid of him and his brother ,now. She fell out of _

_a window and Klaus refused to save her life . So Elijah gave her his blood, but it was too late and she died . So when she woke up she was disoriented. But _

_then she decided to complete the transformation. So she drank blood as did I . Katerina didn't want to be with Elijah . So she convinced me to run away with _

_her. When we went to see our family . Katherine thought that it would be easier for them if they forgot that they ever had kids. So when Klaus came to ask _

_our parents where we were they didn't even know that they had kids. So Klaus killed them in front of our eyes. I wanted to help them but Katerina held me _

_back. So after that we came over here. Searching for our family. Jeremy ,Katerina and I don't want to be alone . I want to turn you and your mother." " _

_Elena , you can turn me , and my mother." "Thank you Jeremy you won't regret it." I fed him my blood then I snapped his neck. I heard a gasp. So I turned _

_around. To see that my aunt was there holding a wooden stake. " please put the stake down." I pleaded. " you are a vampire, and now you have killed my _

_only son. So you must die." she said before attacking me. She almost stabbed me. But before she got a chance I turned the stake around and stabbed her _

_in the heart. " I'm sorry. This wasn't supposed to end this way," I said, as I leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Elena?" "Jeremy your awake.!" I said. " _

_what did you do to mama!" said Jeremy . " Jeremy she tried to kill me okay . We started struggling with the piece of wood . It was an accident . You have to _

_believe me!" I pleaded with him to understand. " This wasn't the plan. Elena , we where supposed to live this life . As full as it could be with the people we _

_love. Not kill them!" he said. "Jeremy I did not do this on purpose. You have to believe me ." I pleaded with him again. "I believe you . I'm just upset that _

_my mother would actually kill her own family." "It's okay Jeremy .I need to go and find a way to make you a ring." "Why would I need a ring?" He asked. "You _

_will need this ring because it'll let you walk in the sunlight. You are not to take it off. If you are to take it off you will burn." " Okay." he said. "Now you _

_need to complete the transition. You could feed on your moth-" I didn't get to finish the sentence . Before he pounced on her and started to drink her blood._

**_A/N: Hopefully you liked it. Please review!_  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't own any of these character's! sit back and enjoy the chapter!_A/N: Hopefully you liked it. Please review!_**

**Previously on : Another Story**

_"Jeremy your awake.!" I exclaimed . I was horrified at what he would think of me once he saw what I did to his mom. " What did you do to mama!" said Jeremy . _

_" Jeremy she tried to kill me okay . We started struggling with the piece of wood . It was _

_an accident . You have to believe me!" I pleaded with him to understand.I didn't want him to turn on me especially when I needed him at the moment. " This _

_wasn't the plan. Elena , we where supposed to live this life . As full as it could be _

_with the people we love. Not kill them!" he said angrily . "Jeremy I did not do this on purpose. You have to believe me ." I pleaded with him again. "I believe you . _

_I'm just _

_upset that my mother would actually kill her own family." He said with disappointment and sadness lacing his voice. "It's okay Jeremy .I need to go and find a _

_way to make you a ring." "Why would I need a ring?" he asked. _

_"You will need this ring because it'll let you walk in the sunlight. You are not to take it off. If you are to take it off you will burn." " Okay." He said understandingly. _

_"Now you need _

_to complete the transition. You could feed on your moth-" I didn't get to finish the sentence . Before he pounced on her and started to drink her blood._

**A/N : This chapter is kind of a filler chapter the next chapter will have more meaning, as in, it will be a flashback sit back and enjoy!**

"My mother's sister wanted to kill me. My guess was that she didn't like vampires. She tried to stake me. But eventually she made me stake her in the

heart . So when Jeremy woke up. He was pretty upset about it. But when he finally realized the blood. He just started to drink from her. He felt pretty

badly about it after wards but he then understood that his mom was already dead, and that he couldn't do anything about it... But lately he has been

very moody because it's about to be his mother's birthday." I said.

"Well that was pretty screwed up ,what she was about to do to you.I still can't believe Jeremy drank his mom's blood . He doesn't seem like the type of

guy who would be heartless like that." Bonnie said with a look of disbelief clouding her eyes.

"Yeah it was screwed up. I think it's the only instinct that humans have in common with animals. The instinct to protect their children at any had to

drink her blood because he needed it. He couldn't go out yet because it was still sunny and he didn't have a ring back to his mood I think you

can really help with that. Don't you think? " I asked curiously. Yet I had a smirk on my face and one of my eyebrows quickly had her out of her

haze.

" Elena , sweetheart. I think old age is getting to you. I think your seeing things that aren't really there." She said with her face turned away from me. She

gave me an explanation yet her horrible excuse or attempt to distract me only fueled my curiosity. So i pried a little more.

" Oh yeah well you always blush when he looks at you. And his face always lightens up when your around.

" What ! No Elena your so thinking the wrong way!" Bonnie said.

"Well i don't think so. I actually think i hit the spot."

"We are only friends. Nothing else so don't start anything." she looked me straight in the eye as she said this.

" Can you blame me for thinking that way ? You guys have been getting very close lately. I see you guys talking all the time, looking at each

you guys been texting? Oh! I bet you guys are." I said teasingly with a hint of excitement to my voice. It would be about time he got a

girlfriend. Over the centuries he has never had one girlfriend. Of course he's had women take care of his needs but never one single girlfriend and I think it's about

time he had better not screw this up.

" No we are not!" said Bonnie.

"Oh really?" I said as I got her phone, and started scrolling through it.

"Uhg! Elena , give me back my phone!"Her arm immediately flung out trying to get her phone while she was still trying to focus on the road.

"Ah ha , I got it." She relentlessly put down her arm, she gave up, I looked at her as I read the message out loud, "'goodnight Bon's I'll see ya tomorrow.

thanks for putting up with all my brooding. I was wondering if you would like to eat dinner with my

family tomorrow?' I read out loud. See Bonnie you should not keep things from me. You know that." I said seriously

She stayed quiet.

So I started again, " You know you shouldn't be angry with me. I can help you if you want my brother," I said as I put air quotations around the word '

brother'.

" I'm not angry , it's just I didn't want you to know. What if this doesn't work out. Hell we don't even have anything, that's why I didn't want to tell you

because what if we did develop into something more, but then it doesn't work out? Then your elusion would collapse and you would be angry with your

brother. Because what we had didn't work out. Plus if grams and any other witch found out .I would be a disgrace to the witches , you know how witches

aren't supposed to fall in love with vampires. That's why if a witch does fall for a vampire they keep it a secret, but you know, the truth hurts, and my truth

is , it is that I love Jeremy Gilbert . He is the love of my life and nobody can change that."

" Bonnie , if you love him you should tell him. Okay ,don't let him slip from your hands. If you need any help you do know that you could just ask me , and I

would help you get him. So since you might become part of the family I might as well finish telling you about our family history" " Right , please continue

with the story."

**_ TO BE CONTINUED ... _**

**I WAS GOING TO PUT THIS UP EARLIER BUT I WANTED TO MAKE SURE IT WAS PRESENTABLE. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND REVIEW, ALERT, AND YOU FOR READING!**

**~anagrecia  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't own any of these character's! This the longest chapter I've written back and enjoy the chapter!**

**Previously on : Another Story**

" I'm not angry , it's just I didn't want you to know. What if this doesn't work out. Hell we don't even have anything, that's why I didn't want to tell you

because what if we did develop into something more, but then it doesn't work out? Then your elusion would collapse and you would be angry with your

brother. Because what we had didn't work out. Plus if grams and any other witch found out .I would be a disgrace to the witches , you know how witches

aren't supposed to fall in love with vampires. That's why if a witch does fall for a vampire they keep it a secret, but you know, the truth hurts, and my truth

is , it is that I love Jeremy Gilbert . He is the love of my life and nobody can change that."

" Bonnie , if you love him you should tell him. Okay ,don't let him slip from your hands. If you need any help you do know that you could just ask me , and I

would help you get him. So since you might become part of the family I might as well finish telling you about our family history" " Right , please continue

with the story."

**_Flashback_**

_"Katherine where are you. I have a surprise for you !" I said cheerfully. "What is it dear sister," she asked curiously from behind me. " I found him , I found _

_Jeremy," I said enthusiastically . " You turned him didn't you!" Katherine said accusingly . " Why yes , is that a problem?"She asked confused. " Well this cottage _

_is too small for my liking , and now it'll be way too small considering Jeremy is going to live with us." " Katherine he is part of our family! How can you be so _

_selfish?" " I'm not trying to be selfish . I just want what's best. For me, for us, and now Jeremy. I'm sure this will disgust him. This is nothing how we used to _

_live, Elena! And I very positive that this will not please him." " Wait Katerina . Just have patience . We will get a bigger and better place. Once we find aunt Jenna . _

_We could go stay with her, and her family. We could start a new life."I said trying to make her under stand that I have everything under control " We will never _

_forget what happened to our parents, 'Lena . Even if we try." "You're right , but we do deserve a second chance at this time we are going to make it _

_count." I said ."Well where is Jeremy?" Katherine asked. "Well, he doesn't have a ring, and it's still daylight outside . So he can't come out." " Then, we'll need to _

_find a way . To get him a ring." " Sure, we could do that later, but right now I feel bored. How 'bout we go hunting?" "Sure." With that we left the house. And as _

_we started walking through the roads . We heard a bunch of noise . I followed the noise , and it led me to this small cottage. " Emily! How could you . You are a _

_disgrace to my family. I wish you were never born into this world." " Please momma don't do this. I love you very much!" The girl said crying. " You have fallen in _

_love with a vampire. I can never forgive you for that! You know what the punishment is for falling in love with one of them." "Please momma . Don't take away _

_my powers ,please," pleaded the girl desperately . " I have to . 'cause you lovin' that boy means that in the future you will disrupt the balance." " You are just _

_angry that I am now more powerful than you. You want to take my powers. Just like you did with the others. So you can be the most powerful witch alive .And _

_once you take my powers your going to kill me aren't you!" What mother would do such a thing , I thought to myself. So that's when I showed myself. " yes I am _

_going to kill you. You being in love with a vampire was just icing on the cake Emily. I never loved you . I only had you, because I knew that one day you would _

_have powers and that I would take them from you. You can't stop me Emily. I am your mother, you would never dare to kill me. You love me too much." The _

_mother said icily." She may not be able to kill you but I can ." I said . "A vampire," Emily's mother said. " Yes. I am a vampire and I can snap your neck right _

_now." Then suddenly my head started to hurt. It was like a million little explosions in you head. I clutched my head for dear life. Out of nowhere I suddenly had _

_adrenaline rushing through my veins and I through fought the pain. I ran towards the elder witch. And with one last look at her I killed her. The look on her face _

_was full of shock and i was finished i thew her to the floor. I stared at the lifeless body of the witch, and after a moment. I turned to Emily. " I assume _

_your name is Emily?" "That is me." She replied. "What is your last name Emily?" "Bennet, my last name, is Bennet." " I presume , of what I've heard ,that you _

_are a powerful witch? Am I correct?" " Yes , you are right." " Do you know how to make this," I said as I pointed to my necklace. " oh yes I've made one before." _

_"Magnificent , do you think you could make me five of these . Except I want all of them to be rings." " Why would I do that for you?" The young witch asked _

_curiously . " Well I thought that me saving your life meant something to you, but I guess I was wrong." I said while turning around to leave." It does mean _

_something to me. Actually I'm quite grateful ." Emily said. "So are you going to make them?" I said while turning around and heading towards her." Sure." _

_**Five minutes later**_

_"They are all done," said Emily. "That quickly?" "Of course I am now a powerful witch." "So I heard that you are in love with a vampire?" "I am but it's _

_forbidden." " Is that some sort of rule in the witches world?" " Yes, something like that." "Well forget about the rules. Have fun Emily! I know, come live with my _

_sister , my cousin, and I ." " You want me to live with you ?"She asked surprised. " Of course it would be fun. And soon we will be living in my aunt Jenna's house _

_. Or do you prefer to stay alone" I said eyeing her curiously. "If it's not troublesome . Then of course!" She exclaimed excitedly. "So I would like you to do a _

_tracker spell. So I could track my aunt and her family." " Okay I'll do it." _

* * *

><p><em>" Katerina I know where Jenna is." " How did you find her!" She exclaimed. " I found this witch while you decided to keep on hunting. I saved her life, and she <em>

_made us these rings. And she is going to live with us." " What do you mean. How is she going to fit in?" I looked back at Emily who was standing timidly by the _

_door." She could be our hand maid. If that's what you want, Emily." " Oh that's fine. I'm just thrilled that I am going to be able to have a family again." " Fine, _

_let's go visit our dear aunt Jenna and her family." said Katherine._

* * *

><p><em>Knock, knock , knock. <em>

_" Come in," I heard aunt Jenna say. "Jenna," I whispered in her hear. She jumped and turned. "Oh my god." She gasped. "Jenna it's me." I said wondering what's _

_happening to her. " I thought you were dead?" "I'm not . Why would you ever say such a thing?" "Because they sent me a letter, and it said that your mother _

_Miranda and your father David had died. And that the Pierce twins were no where to be found." "Jenna we did die." "What? How can that be if your right here? Oh _

_my god you're a ghost! Ah ghost get away from me!" she said panicking . Then she started praying with a cross in her hand. "Jenna you need to calm down. I _

_am not a ghost. I am a vampire. I will tell you everything . You just need to calm down.' I said. She then immediately began to calm stopped praying _

_and put her cross down. That's when I told her everything. And when I say everything. I mean everything, every single part of my vampire life and I also told her _

_my motives for coming to mystic falls. " Very interesting story, Elena, you can stay here." I had already sensed that Jonathan Gilbert. Was behind me, but either _

_way I turned around. "Hello dear Uncle." I seductively. "Please call me Jonathan." "So Jonathan , what part of my story did you hear?" I asked innocently. "Every _

_part of it, and want to adopt Katerina, Jeremy, and you." "Why would you do that?" I asked suspiciously. "Don't worry you will be safe with me. I am part of this _

_council that catches vampires. And with me by your side they won't suspect a thing. I promise." He seems sincere . Maybe I should give him a chance but before _

_I say anything . I'll have to consult this with my sister. "I'll think about it." Later that day Katherine and I talked about it. " Elena from what you tell me , I don't _

_trust him . He want's to get on our good side, your good side, but I have a feeling he is going to end up betraying us so be on high alert_."

* * *

><p><strong><em>6 months later<em>**

_"Jenna, I'm here. What did you need help in?" I called out. "Get her!" And out of no where a bunch of people came out with wooden stakes and a bunch of other _

_weapons meant to kill a vampire. I moved towards the couch and sat down. " Jenna where are you. Can you bring me some coffee?" I asked casually." No she _

_can't Elena." I smirked and turned around . "Ah uncle, you finally betrayed us. I was beginning to wonder if you would ever do such a thing. But I'm happy that it _

_was soon. I was getting a bit tired of games." I said smiling. " You will never get Jenna she was never here. this was a set up!" He said fiercely. " Fine , if I don't _

_get her , then I should at least leave with a little snack." I said as I sped towards the men and savagely ripped into throats . He stared at me and said, " Elena , _

_you are a good vampire. I believe in you, it's just that your sister. Has been drawing attention to herself . By playing with both of the Salvatore brothers. Elena , _

_the elder Salvatore has already captured your sister. I couldn't protect her , because if I did they would question me. Then they would find out about you." I _

_almost believed him, almost . " You do not care about me Jonathan , because if you did. You wouldn't have brought these stupid people. To **try** to take me down." _

_I came closer and closer towards his direction. I moved towards him until my chest was prest up against his. I leaned forward and whispered in his hear, " Either _

_way why would you care about me?" Then I started to kiss his jaw line all the way to his lips. Surprisingly he responded quickly. I ran to the bedroom and laid us _

_on the soft bed. I ripped off all of his clothes , and I quickly slipped out of mine. We had sex for an hour . Then I stopped kissing him. " Jonathan," I said _

_breathlessly, " Where is Katerina," I, was not truly interested because I knew that , with Emily by her side, Katherine would be perfectly safe. Even though _

_,Emily, didn't like Katerina that much. She still protected her. He immediately sat up straight ,"Elena your sister Katherine along with the other vampires that we _

_found such as Perl were burned in the fire." " What fire," I said alarmed. "We gathered all of the vampires and put them in the church and burned them alive." He _

_said. "What!" I exclaimed in disgust, " you knew about this and you didn't tell me." how could I get distracted , they probably captured Emily and killed her too. _

_Then it suddenly hit me, he distracted me . So I wouldn't go after Katerina , and get myself killed. Why would he do that? He is supposed to hate vampires . Yet I _

_am still here , alive, standing while my sister is dead. Wait did he? " Why haven't you killed me?" "How could I possibly , kill you, Elena? Your family." " Well you _

_killed Perl and don't act all innocent because even though you were married you still didn't couldn't keep your hands off of her, and you know it too. And you _

_basically killed Katherine . So you could save me. Now why would a vampire hater do that?" " I love you Elena . I know that I am married to Jenna , but I never _

_felt the type of connection that I have with you with her." He fell in love, with me. I laughed internally , he was all ready wrapped around my finger. " Well what _

_are we going to do about Jenna?"I asked . "Well I think you can take care of that," he said while laughing . He wanted me to kill my own family."I sure can." I saw _

_and heard Jenna. " Jenna can you please come to your room?" " Elena ? What's wrong?" I watched her as she moved up the stairs. Then with a sudden little _

_jump. I was in the bed making out with Jonathan, naked. He kissed so good that I actually had second thoughts about what I was going to do next. I heard _

_Jenna gasp. I stopped the kiss. And smirked at her, " John , tell Jenna . What you just told me." He looked up at her and smiled at her, bastard," Jenna I love _

_your niece . What I had with you doesn't even compare what I feel for her. I have utterly fallen for your niece. And I don't think I ever loved you . I'm sorry-" " I _

_hate you Jonathan!" Then she slapped him on the face. Then she turned to me. Her eyes filled with hushed tears. " How could **you**. Do this to me?" Those words _

_stung , but I tried not to pay attention to them . I was to focus on my mission. " I am not sorry , because I think I did you a favor. But what I am going to say _

_sorry for ,is this." I quickly ran up to her. I bit my wrist, and fed her my blood. Then with a flip of my wrist. I snapped her neck. I quickly started to put on my _

_clothes. Once I was fully dressed . I looked back at Jonathan. He was just staring at me. With confusion clearly written all over his face. " Jonathan, you made a _

_huge mistake in falling in love with me . I don't love you . The only man that I have ever loved and will only love is Klaus , my creator. I love him and he is my _

_only weakness." I carried Jenna towards the window, as I watched a single tear fall from his eyes. " Either way you deserve better than me." I said before _

_jumping out the window. In a couple of minutes Jenna woke up, and I explained everything that had happened before she even had a chance to attack me. " So _

_Katerina is dead?" " That's what he sai-" "Who said I'm dead?" We all turned around and saw Katerina, and Emily. " I see you have joined the family Jenna." _

_Katerina said calmly. " Katerina what happened?" " Well I was going to burn inside that church but gratefully Emily put a spell on the church that would let me get _

_out of it without the flames even touching me at all." I should have known . Emily would do anything to protect us. She is very loyal. "Thank you Emily , I am _

_very grateful that you saved my sister." "I at least owe you that 'Lena . You are my only friend and I do all the things I do for you, and for your benefit ." "Thank _

_you Emily," I said gratefully . "We are a full family now. We are to stick together. We cannot let anything tear us apart." They all nodded._

_**End of flashback**_

**AN: YES ELENA DID HAVE SEX WITH HER UNCLE. I KNOW IT SOUNDS WRONG BUT SHE DID IT TO MANIPULATE HIM AND HE DID IT BECAUSE HE **

**LOVED HER. I ALSO WANTED TO PUT A LITTLE BIT MORE OF BONNIE'S ANCESTOR EMILY BECAUSE LATER ON ... I CAN'T CONTINUE OR ELSE I'LL SPOIL IT. I **

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND REVIEW, ALERT,FAVORITE, AND THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**~anagrecia  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I don't own any of these character's they belong to L.J. Smith . i repeat they do not belong to me.  
><strong>

**Previously on : Another Story**

_"We are a full family now. We are to stick together. We cannot let anything tear us apart." They all nodded._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>"Wow that's a lot to take in Elena." Bonnie said with a look of surprise. "Yes everyone one says that." I said understandingly.<p>

" My ancestor Emily, she was very loyal." Bonnie said with her eyes trained on the road."Yes she

was, all of the witches in your family have served us over the centuries. But she was the most loyal of them all. You know you are just as loyal as her." I

said looking at Bonnie. What I said was true. All of them were loyal but I never came across one with the same talent as Emily and the same

characteristics . Until Bonnie."I am?" She said doubting herself. "Yes Bonnie the moment I saw you playing in your front yard that day. I immediately knew

that you had great potential all you needed was a little training and you would discover that on your own." The rest of the ride to school was spent

listening to music. I was about to change the radio station when I heard a my favorite song . It was my favorite song because it reminds me of my self and

all the things I've done...

_if you dig under my feet_  
><em>you will find things that you don't want to see<em>  
><em>things that i hide deep down inside<em>  
><em>a menagerie of the tragedy I caused and all of my flaws<em>  
><em>and my demons are all that can see<em>  
><em>then what would you do ...if you only knew<em>

_[chorus]_

_all of the things that I've done_  
><em>terrible things...you would never believe<em>  
><em>things that I've done<em>  
><em>Oh how you'll run<em>  
><em>if you knew a single one<em>  
><em>all of the things that I've done<em>

_would my face give me away_  
><em>but I know it wont<em>  
><em>cause I don't even feel <em>

_I just reflect what you expect_  
><em>so you don't suspect that...<em>  
><em>I could be exactly who I am<em>

_[chorus]_

_all of the things that I've done_  
><em>terrible things...you would never believe<em>  
><em>things that I've done<em>  
><em>Oh how you'll run<em>  
><em>if you knew a single one<em>  
><em>all of the things that I've done<em>

_I know that I'm inflected_  
><em>but who could have predicted<em>  
><em>that monster that I've become<em>  
><em>I keep things carefully covered<em>  
><em>so no one will discover<em>  
><em>that I could be the culprit<em>  
><em>I'm sorry I cant help it<em>

_[chorus]_  
><em>all of the things that I've done<em>  
><em>terrible things...you would never believe<em>  
><em>things that I've done<em>  
><em>Oh how you'll run<em>  
><em>if you knew a single one<em>  
><em>all of the things that I've done<em>  
><em>Oh how you'll run<em>  
><em>if you knew a single one<em>  
><em>all of the things that I've done<em>

After that I turned off the radio. I suddenly wasn't in the mood for anymore songs. " 'Lena we are here. Drink the elixir before we go inside." She gave me

this canteen . That I assumed contained the elixir. "Here goes nothing," I thought.. I gulped all of the contents down before I could think this through

because if I began to think about it. I knew that I wouldn't be able to do it." Okay this will give you a heartbeat, and your blood will taste like a humans

blood. As for your vampire features and abilities. They will not change. So be careful okay ? I don't want people to know that my best friend is a vampire."

she said jokingly. "Aren't you going to drink some?" "No, I prefer to stay as your witch B.F.F.L ." She said smiling,"so would it take your powers away?"

"I don't know and I'm not willing to try and you are not going to force me into doing one of your crazy experiments." She said chuckling and shaking her

head. "Fine," I said defeated ,"okay B.F.F.L. Lets start the school year." As we got out the car. I could already sense another vampire. It was Stefan.

Maybe he already heard of the new girl at Robert E. Lee . "

Hi , I've mist you guys . I like haven't seen you guys like in forever!," Caroline stopped babbling and turned to look at Elena, "I'm so sorry about your

parents Elena. Now you're an orphan. How does it feel," Caroline said with bitterness in her voice and a smile. "Caroline how can you be so insensitive ,

she just lost her parents," Bonnie scolded Caroline. My vision began to blur as a result of my eyes overflowing with tears. I didn't want to blink because if I

did the tears would begin to slowly make their way down my cheeks. And I could not cry in front of Caroline." Oh , Elena , honey you don't have to cry. I'm

sorry. Well, I'm just as sorry as you were when you took Matt away from me. " She said obviously seeing the tears pooling in my eyes. Wow I never knew she was

one to hold grudges. " No, it's fine. Bye Bonnie." I said with a shaky voice walking away. I heard Bonnie tell Caroline something , that's when I heard

Caroline trying to catch up to me. I didn't want to talk to her right now. So I ran to the only place that she would never enter. The boys bathroom. From

the outside it looked descent . But the inside is a whole different story. It smelled like pee, and smoke and the walls were all tagged. This was utterly

disgusting. Why was I here? Well Caroline decided to comment on my parents death . And coincidentally , today was the anniversary of their real death. I

felt the tears slip from my eyes. "You need to calm down no one can see you like this. Or else you will look vulnerable in front of them, and you can't have

that," I thought .I braced my self for the rest of the day because I already knew that it was going to be filled with drama. As I was walking out I bumped

into someone. " Sorry, I'm such a klutz." I said looking up for the

first time. Wow his eyes, I remember them. They are exactly like - no way this is _The Stefan Salvatore_ that stole my sisters heart, and never gave it back.

Well it's time to start the plan. I smiled up at him. I extended my hand and said, " hi I'm Elena and you are-?"

* * *

><p>" I'm Stefan , Stefan Salvatore. Your new aren't you." In the few years I've been in Mystic Falls I've never seen her."Huh , I actually have been here since<p>

the beginning of the summer." I leaned against the wall that was near the door. "So where did you live before you came to live Mystic Falls?" I need to

know everything about her. It could easily be Katherine pretending to be human. Just so she could play with our heads. I won't let that happen again

she's done too much damage. "I actually moved here from France ."I studied her face to see if she was lying. After a century you could easily tell when

someone is trying to lie. "Oh really? So your French?"I said hoping that I would catch her in the lie. "No I'm a U.S citizen . My parents are from Bulgaria . They

traveled to the U.S. when they were eighteen. It was hard for them at first but they settled in Seattle, Washington . That's where my brother and I where

born. After a few years . When I was around the age of ten my father got a job offer in France and he accepted. So we moved over there . It was nice

living there but I

missed the states. After a lot of pleading with my father and mother we moved back to the U.S. Then my father got a job offer in Mystic Falls, Virgina. This

town. I'm sorry for just babbling . That's my story how 'bout yours?" . She didn't need to know anything about me she already knew too much if my

suspicions were right that she was Katherine. So I quickly changed the subject and said, " your parent's , they died ,right?" It was a low blow. But it was

my only option to see if she was Katherine or not.

* * *

><p>I nodded. Ugh not again, I need to get out of here . He cannot see me cry. " Do you still think about them? How did they die?" I felt the tears start to pool<p>

in my eyes, threatening to spill over again. I made a move to try to leave, but then he said something that I would have never expected. " You were the

reason they died . Weren't you?" You don't know how right you are. Now all of the tears that I was holding back. Started to stream down my eyes. " I'm

sorry I …. uh…. Need to go." I said, my voice shaking. I moved past him. I started to run to the only place where I can be my self, let my emotions free, the

grave yard. I went to the gravestone . That said _Jonathan Gilbert_ .

* * *

><p>She wasn't Katherine. Katherine would have never shown weakness, vulnerability. She would have shown her true self before showing any trace of that.<p>

I've made a huge mistake. I made her cry just to satisfy my curiosity. She was innocent of all charge. I needed to make it up to her. Maybe if she was kind

enough. She would give me a second chance at figuring her out, at knowing her, understanding her. I'm going to invite her to lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>THE NAME OF THE SONG THAT WAS USED IN THIS CHAPTER : TERRIBLE THINGS BY APRIL SMITH<strong>

**A/N: I LIKE CAROLINE BUT TO ME IT WOULD MAKE SENSE FOR HER TO ACT LIKE A BITCH TO ELENA, BECAUSE SHE TOOK MATT AWAY FROM HER. CAROLINE WILL BECOME FRIENDS WITH ELENA AGAIN ONCE SHE ... I CAN'T SPOIL IT FOR YOU BUT I THINK YOU CAN GUESS WHAT IT IS.  
><strong>

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND REVIEW, ALERT,FAVORITE, AND THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**~anagrecia  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I don't own any of these character's they belong to L.J. Smith and the CW . i repeat they do not belong to me.  
><strong>

**Previously on : Another Story**

**ELENA'S (POV)**

_I started to run to the only place where I can be my self, let my emotions free, the grave yard. I went to the gravestone . That said Jonathan Gilbert_

**STEFAN'S (POV)**

_She would give me a second chance at figuring her out, at knowing her, understanding her. I'm going to invite her to lunch_

* * *

><p>I sat down. " Hi john , today is the anniversary of my real parents death . Everyone is suddenly talking about them. I feel bad for using them as a<p>

cover up, you know. I always feel bad, angry, and hurt. I want to feel something else. Cause this is getting old way to fast. I feel like I'm getting more

and more bored every day with myself and with the things around me. I feel the need to leave to start some place new . But I know that I cannot

desert my family now. They need me to be strong. And that's what I'm going to be for them. I need to protect them from all the evil things in the

world while still protecting myself. I just feel bored , I've been in mystic falls for a whole summer and I already feel the need to leave. But it's not the

normal feeling that I get of fleeing. I think I'm scared of something, something that's going to happen, or that has already started but the only

problem is that I don't have a single clue. Of what that something may be? At least I'm going to have a little action, fun, actually while playing with

the brothers . Katherine, oh hush , I know you don't like Katherine , but she is still my sister. Anyway we have a plan to mess with the Salvatore

brothers . I will be helping her get revenge or something like that. She is angry with Stefan , even though she knows she loves him. Why? Because

while she was playing with them both. She fell in love with Stefan. And when she left she was hopping to leave with her heart in tact, without a

scratch, but when we finally did leave. She didn't leave with a scratch, she left without her entire heart because Stefan Salvatore stole it and never

gave it back. Now she want's me to help her get revenge or something. She want's me to steal both their hearts and meanwhile I'm going to need to

protect mine so I won't end up walking out on them both ,like she did , without a heart. Without the capability of loving anyone else , except Stefan. I

hope I'm not disappointing you. You are the only person . I can really talk to about things like this. Well I can always talk to Bonnie, Katherine,

Jenna, and even Jeremy! But at least I know you wont give your opinion . No offense , I feel much better. Thanks old friend. See you , when I need

you. When I need a friend, to talk to . Bye john, I hope you really did move on." I said . I dropped two roses and I left.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry I'm late teacher." I said sincerely."Late on the first day, Miss Gilbert. Your not giving me a good impression about yourself."She scolded me.<p>

"I promise it won't happen again."I didn't care about what she though about me. She could think that I was a low life skank and I still wouldn't care.

But I think that if she did I would have payed her a visit and ripped her throat, I still all I didn't get to eat lunch, her voice snapped me out of

my dark, and hungry musings. "Okay, well you can take the seat next to Mr. Salvatore." I nodded .

This is good, I thought to myself. While I was staring at the board. I saw in the corner of my eye that there was a note on my desk. It read:

_I'm sorry, for upsetting you. I didn't mean to . Do you wan't to go out for lunch? We could start over._

_ ~Stefan Salvatore_

I looked at him and smiled . Lets see how much of a good actor I can be.

* * *

><p>It was lunch time. I went to my car . I couldn't stand it anymore I needed blood. If I didn't get it right this instant I was going to rip some ones throat<p>

out. I know that we are supposed to lay low. But just imagining the red thick juicy blood entering my mouth. The sensation of sinking my teeth into

some ones throat while they struggled to break loose. I felt my face transform .I needed to find the bottle that contained the blood. I know it was

dangerous with Stefan being here. But I needed to drink something because being in a classroom full of humans was not helping with the always

there thirst. Mmm, where did I put it? I closed the passenger door. And when I was about to give up and look in the trunk Damon Salvatore

appeared in front of me. " Damon, what are you doing here," I said in a indifferent tone. "You don't look so happy to see me." he said. "I'm not," I

said looking around. He stepped closer to me. " Elena, what's wrong?" he gazed at me curiously . I took a step back, and my back hit the car. "Elena

you don't know how long I have looked for you. In the note you left. You said that if we were to ever see each other again you wouldn't act

indifferently." He leaned in and put his arms on either side of my face. His eyes penetrating mine. Trying to figure me out. As if he could, I thought. " I

also said that you deserved better than me. So go and look for a better person. Leave."I knew that that was harsh, okay more than harsh. But hey,

Stefan couldn't see him. Or else everything that I've done so far might be thrown out the window. "No Elena, I now you want me." He tilted his head and their lips were

touching. They both started to kiss each other with passion. Damon broke the kiss to look around. He smirked and said ,"nobody's around to see us."

I gave in. I opened the car door. He laid us in the back seat, and he locked the door. "Elena , why did you just leave." "Mmm," I said while kissing him.

He pulled me back. " Elena answer me." I sighed and said, "I told you . I had some business to attend."I said exasperated . "What kind of business?"

gosh, didn't he hear of the saying 'curiosity killed the cat'. "Why do want to know," I said accusingly. "Elena-"he said frowning. "No Damon , you need

to understand that you do not own me. Nobody owns me. I can do whatever I want." I got out of the car and said, "you can't tame me, nobody can,

it's always been that way even when I was little, I am untamable . So don't even waste your time trying." With that I left. Why did I snap at him like

that. He only wanted to know where I was. No , Elena ,he cannot know personal information. But when I said those words he looked as if someone

ripped his heart out. I didn't mean to hurt him.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: sorry to interrupt the chapter but from now on i will be continuing the story in 3rd person point of view. carry on now.)<strong>

"Elena," she turned around and looked at Caroline with disbelief clearly clouding her eyes. The girl couldn't take a hint, she thought . She didn't talk to

her all day today. And they had all of the same classes together. She turned away and headed towards the main hallway. Elena was so distracted that

she bumped into some one. "Ouch," she looked up and met the gaze of Stefan . "Sorry I wasn't looking," she apologized . "It's okay," he said. He

grabbed a lock of her straight hair and tucked it behind her ear. "Thanks," she gazed up at him through hooded eyes and her face held a timid smile.

She already knew that he was going to be wrapped around her finger in no time. Her timid smile disappeared and it turned into a smirk. She put one

finger on his chest and trailed it down his stomach. "Weren't we going to spend some time together?" She asked. "Yes we were. I was actually coming

to the lunch room to look for you." Hmn she studied him. His personality was nothing like Damon's. He was restrained he was truly a gentlemen but that

will not faze he will be in her trap . "So where are we going to go?" she asked. Please say the boarding house. She wanted to go there

specifically so she could learn more information about him. She wondered why she never thought about messing with the Salvatore's before, back in

1492. She could have done it better than Katherine. She would have even fought Katherine for it because she always gets what she wants. Even if

Katherine want's the same thing . They always pick Elena . Even Elijah picked her over Katherine. But she didn't want him she wanted Klaus, his

brother. Katherine was just a mere copy of the real thing, a replacement. She knew that both brothers wanted her. But she was in love with Klaus not

Elijah. So she rejected him until he found out she had a sister, which was, Katerina. He used her. Just because he couldn't have the real thing. And later

on when she and Katherine fled. She told her everything. She didn't purposely string them both along. She cared for them except she was in love with

Klaus and she was not in love with Elijah . She loved him but she was not **_in_** love with him. And when she told Katherine ,she was furious . She and her

sister are identical but only in appearance because she was much more smarter than her and she doesn't blurt out things without thinking them

through like her .She does everything for a purpose, an important one. Her qualities were the ones that caught Elijah's she told

Katerina, Katerina just couldn't stand that Elijah didn't fall in love with her in the first was relived when Katherine wasn't angry with

their sisterly bond was still in tact. Although their relationship was intact Katherine's confidence and ego were

bruised . So when they arrived to mystic fall in 1492 she used the Salvatore's but

what she didn't suspect was that she was going to fall for one Salvatore in particular, Stefan Salvatore. " We could go to the boarding house ?" He said

making it sound like a question. She could tell that he was a little

nervous but why be so nervous? He was the one that could use his special abilities on her but she couldn't do that to him without exposing her true

self. So there was no need to worry, so why was he? "Sure, we could go there."

* * *

><p><strong>AN I wanted to give a little bit of background story for the twins. I know that the Salvatore's weren't even born yet in 1492 but for this story **

**Mystic Falls and the Salvatore's and everyone else in Mystic Falls 1864 are in this story's Mystic Falls 1492. It's different from the show but this **

**needed to be done. You know what you can do, review and tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I don't own any of these character's they belong to L.J. Smith and the CW . i repeat they do not belong to me.  
><strong>

**Previously on : Another Story**

**ELENA'S (POV)**

" We could go to the boarding house ?" He said

making it sound like a question. She could tell that he was a little

nervous but why be so nervous? He was the one that could use his special abilities on her but she couldn't do that to him without exposing her true

self. So there was no need to worry, so why was he? "Sure, we could go there."She said with a smile

* * *

><p>Stefan was the perfect gentle man. He had opened and closed to door for her. He let her in first when they had arrived at the boarding house. Now here<p>

she was in the boarding house, in the kitchen, making them some sandwiches . " How do you want yours?"She asked him. "Um… you know you don't have

to do this," he said from the door way. She went up to him and said, "I know but I want to do something for you."She said looking into his green eyes. "

Why?" he asked. "Because we got off on the wrong foot and I want to make a good impression," she said smiling at him. It's hard sometimes to realize

that she's supposed to mess with their heads when they are both so charming. This is going to take some getting used to, she thought . "Well I should be

the one making a good impression because I offended you .When I didn't intend to," Stefan said sincerely . "It's okay .I should be sorry because I ran off

like a little child. Leaving you by yourself."She said with a frown remembering what she had done. " Here let me help you with the sandwiches." He came

and helped make his own sandwich . "Alright I'm finished." Elena said. Elena turned her head to look at Stefan . Stefan looked up at Elena and their lips

were only merely inches apart. "Yeah." his breath tickled Elena's skin and she took the opportunity to kiss kiss was soft and gentle. It was like he

was afraid that she might break. The only thing was that he couldn't break her. She was he was the one who could break him and that's what she's

doing. She is going to break his heart in the end. Elena was so into the kiss that she didn't here anyone enter the house until they made themselves

present. Elena and Stefan heard someone cough . They both turned their heads in synchronization . At first Elena was shocked , no shocked was an

understatement . She didn't expect to see Damon here. She was hoping that she wouldn't have to see him for the rest of the day. It's not that she no

longer held interest in him. But her being around him may become dangerous because he might try to investigate her. She needed this day to come up

with a story to tell him. But she guesses fate wants her to have complications. Fate want's her to crumble for once and for all. She looked questionably at

Stefan."Oh.. Stefan didn't mention he had a brother."Damon looked at Stefan and smirked," You wound me brother." Damon said with mock hurt in his

voice, and with his hand over his heart. Damon walked back into the living room . He sat down on the sofa and raised his legs and rested them on the

coffee table. "Oh excuse my manners . Please sit down." Damon motioned Elena to sit down. She felt kind of uneasy . What if Damon told his brother that

they already met and that they had gotten to know each other intimately . She could always say that she didn't know him , then. That she was drunk and

that what they did was a drunken mistake. But then that would hurt Damon and eventually he would push himself away from her,and she oddly found

herself not wanting him getting hurt by her actions. She needed to come up with an excuse. She knew she had a poker face on. She couldn't let him see

how she was feeling. She was going to be the calm and collected Elena she knew how to be when it came down to situations like this. She nudged Stefan

in the ribs. He turned his gaze towards her, "you didn't tell me you had a brother." I said looking directly at Damon. "I was going to tell you later on ." She

took this opportunity as her way out. "Are you sure you were going to tell me?" She said with a brow quirked, waiting for an answer. " Because I don't

think you were. We are only friends and you are already keeping me in the dark." she emphasized the word friends before she stood up and made her

way over to Damon and extended her hand , "it was a pleasure meeting you." He took her hand and brought it up to his lips. " It was also a pleasure," he

mumbled against her skin. Elena turned around and headed towards the door. When her hand grasped the door knob she turned to Stefan and nodded

her head in his direction , "Stefan." And with that she left. She really didn't leave, as they thought she did . She was standing outside the door listening to

their conversation. Some people would say that they needed their privacy and that she was being noisy . But she wanted to hear if they were talking

about her. Sure she was eavesdropping but she was needed to know and if she didn't it would eat away at her. "I like that girl. Let me guess she was

_**The Elena Gilbert**_ . The one you were talking about?" "Yes. That was her Damon. And everything was fine until you had to show up and ruin everything."

Damon didn't ruin everything he just complicated it, she thought. "This is still my house if you don't remember." "You need to stay away from her. She

cannot know that we are vampires." "Trust is very important in a relationship. And I think your hinting that you don't trust her enough with your dirty little

secret." "I do trust her." Stefan said stubbornly.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the boarding house<strong>

**(Damon's point of view)  
><strong>

**"I do trust her." His brother said stubbornly. "It's you I don't trust." "Why wouldn't you trust me. I am your loyal servant." he said sarcastically **

**bowing down to his brother ."What if I told you I know where she lives. What if I told you that I'm not afraid to tell her my secret. Just imagine , if I **

**do , do that. Which brother will she pick? The one that lied to her. Or the one that chose to tell her the truth."He said waiting for a reaction from his **

**brother. "Or neither." His brother replied, "what if she hates vampires. If I tell her, and when I tell her. I want to be sure she is not going to run **

**away from me." "If I were you I wouldn't wait that long. She might put her sights on some one else. Like you older much more handsomer brother." **

**He said smirking. He knew that he was pushing his brother's buttons by taunting him like this, teasing him. But he felt like he needed to do it. Once **

**he entered the house and saw them kissing. It felt like it was 1864 all over again. He felt all the betrayal he felt back then. But this time It came **

**with a greater force. It probably could have knocked him over or made him tear apart the house if Elena wasn't their. So instead of showing the **

**anger , and hurt. Although he didn't want to admit it. He felt hurt . In the small period of time that he and Elena had known each other. Which wasn't **

**that long considering they spent most of it having sex. Since the moment he saw her. He was already captured by her. She reminded him of **

**Katherine. Well of course she did ,she was a dead ringer for Katherine. But she had something different . She didn't carry an air of superiority like **

**Katherine. She didn't treat people like shit. She was kind and caring and most of all she had emotions. Unlike Katherine , when I saw her walk into **

**mystic falls high school. I was surprised. She didn't act like a total bitch .She was kind and caring to the people around her. He even saw her cry **

**earlier . He stands corrected he saw his brother make her cry. "Why did you make her cry. What did you do to her." I said angrily. "I made the **

**mistake of accusing her about her parents death."He said. Stefan was now pacing he had his hand on his forehead like he was think of something **

**but still could not bring him self to understand it. "Tsk tsk tsk. You never learn St. Stefan , you never learn ." "I just wanted to make sure she **

**wasn't Katherine. I wanted to see if she had emotions."He stopped pacing as if just realizing something for the first time." How did you know that I **

**made her cry?" "I have my ways." I said with a smirk. "You were watching ! After I told you not to." Stefan sped towards Damon . He grabbed him **

**by the shirt and threw him into a wall. "Oh you made a huge mistake . Brother" I said. "Now only she will be able to pick between us. She will pick **

**in the end. And stop your pitiful threats . You are nothing compared to me. You made my human life miserable. And when I turned I told you that I **

**would give you an eternity of misery. In the end when she picks me . And breaks your heart and you plead with me to rip your heart out . To end **

**your suffering. I'll look at you and laugh. Just remember ,when you decided to give up human blood and drink bunny blood. That's when I became **

**the stronger brother." With that he began to head towards the door.**

**_END OF CHAPTER_**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**AN: The next chapter should be posted in two or three days hopefully less!Please tell me what you honest opinion will help me grow as a writer.I also accept anonymous reviews so please don't be shy and tell me what you think!:)**

**~anagrecia  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I don't own any of these character's they belong to L.J. Smith and the CW . i repeat they do not belong to me.  
><strong>

**Previously on : Another Story**

**ELENA'S (POINT OF VIEW)**

"It was a pleasure meeting you." He took her hand and brought it up to his lips. " It was also a pleasure he mumbled against my skin." Elena turned

around and headed towards the door. When her hand grasped the door knob she turned to Stefan and nodded her head in his direction , "Stefan." and

with that she left. She really didn't leave . She was standing outside the door listening to their conversation.

**DAMON'S (POINT OF VIEW)  
><strong>

"Oh you made a huge mistake . Brother" I said. "Now only she will be able to pick between us. She will pick in the end. And stop your pitiful threats . You

are nothing compared to me. You made my human life miserable. And when I turned I told you that I would give you an eternity of misery. In the end

when she picks me . And breaks your heart and you plead with me to rip your heart out . To end your suffering. I'll look at you and laugh. Just remember

,when you decided to give up human blood and drink bunny blood. That's when I became the stronger brother." With that he began to head towards the door.

* * *

><p>She heard Damon nearing the door. She didn't want get caught red handed. So she ran to where she was supposed to be if she went walking. What she<p>

heard was some interesting information. She didn't know that their rivalry went to such extremes. Okay she knew that they hated their guts but not that

they wished that each other were dead. So Katherine had driven a permanent wedge in their relationship. Here she was , she was doing the same. Not to

please herself but her sister. Of course Katherine hadn't forced Elena to do any of this . She did it willingly , and now she was starting to regret it. Why

would she do Katherine's dirty work. Why couldn't she just leave and go to Klaus once and for all. So he could stop the 5oo years of looking and she could

stop torturing herself by staying away. She knew that 5oo years was more than enough time for a vampire to get over it's vampire lover. The problem was

that he was not only her lover but, also her companion, her husband, and over all her creator. How can she forget the person who gave her his love, the

person who she gave her whole heart, the person who gave her this life. This life where she must live alone because of her idiotic mistake. Where she

must roam the earth till it ends. She could always find herself a companion ,some one who would love her. That wouldn't be fair though, she would receive

love but her companion wouldn't . She would rather stay alone than have anyone suffer for her. Suffer the pain of not being loved, of never being able to

receive it from the person you love the most. It just wouldn't be fair. Before she became a vampire. She was always fair, and every opportunity that they

gave her she took it. She took advantage of what people gave her ,in the good way but still. Maybe that's why she couldn't be happy in her afterlife.

Because she was too happy in her human life. When she was happy. When she thought that she had everything. Something had to happen and mess it

up. When she fled with Katherine she had liked living in Mystic Falls. She could see her future in the small town. Then Katherine had to get caught so they

had to leave. Over the years they have past through many towns ,cities ,states ,countries, and continents. They never settle to once place. Although now

she oddly finds herself wanting to stay here a second time .When earlier this day she told Jonathan that she felt like fleeing. Then in the matter of hours

and listening to a brotherly discussion she feels the need to stay and finally settle down with her family. It felt strange for her, odd, foreign. That was it ,

the feeling was a foreign one. Now that she was walking on the narrow concrete path that led to Aunt Jenna's house . She finally had the time to sort

things out. Which she was meaning to do since a long time ago. She looked up at the sky . It was now dark, cold, and she could tell that it was about to

start raining. Totally consumed in her thoughts Elena didn't realize that a car was honking at her. Beeeeeeeeeeeeep ,beeeeeeeeeep. She looked at her

left side and saw a navy blue convertible with the top up. "Elena! Let me take you home," said Damon. Of course, she thought, only Damon would come

after her. "It's okay I'm almost home anyway," she said with indifference . " Elena come on , don't be like that. I could really use an explanation about

now." As Elena had predicted earlier. It began to rain. It wasn't the drizzle she had been expecting . It was a full blown out thunderstorm. In the

background she heard the thunder and she felt the rain hit her like a million bullets hitting you at one time. The offer that Damon made was now very

tempting since she was now soaking wet and she couldn't run to her house with Damon here. "Elena it's raining. Stop being a stubborn cookie." Elena

sighed in defeat as she walked towards the car. She opened the passenger seat and let herself in. She saw Damon from the corner of her eye reach to

turn on the heater . "It's fine ," she said, "I'm fine." "Elena how can you sit there and lie threw your teeth! I can see you shivering," he said while turning

on the heater. Elena didn't notice she was shivering until he mentioned it. She looked down and saw her small form shaking slightly. "Yeah I guess you

right. I didn't notice it." There was a long pause. She could hear him breath: inhale ,exhale, inhale, exhale. She could hear the windshield wipers trying to

wipe away the rain that was pouring down harshly. She could hear the lightning as it struck the ground beneath her. She was okay with the silence . It

gave her time to think. It gave her time to chew things over.

* * *

><p>"Elena why were you with my brother?" Why not tell him the truth. Well except the obvious . That she was trying to get into Stefan's head. "He offended<p>

me and was trying to make up for it." "Yeah , he was trying to make it up to you by kissing you," he muttered angrily he thought for a moment then Elena

saw his grip on the steering wheel tighten, "Unless. You know, you kissed him."

" Why would it matter to you. It was just a one night stand. You need to get over yourself!" Elena saw that they were only a few blocks away. Possibly

three maybe two. She could walk it. She didn't need to depend on someone. "Damon pull over."

" Why would I pull over?"

"So I can walk home. I don't need you Damon I don't need anyone!" She said fiercely. He pulled over but did not make any moves to unlock the doors.

" Elena you think your tough but your not. You need me . You need love. A love without secrets. I could give you that." "I'm sorry that I snapped at you .

But do you , especially you, out of all people. Think you can live with me. Be in a relationship without secrets without holding back? Because I don't think I

can." She said. She didn't need him to unlock the door. She got the little plastic piece pointing out of car and lifted it. She got out of the car and started

walking home. Leaving behind a thoughtful Damon. What she had said back there. Was partly for herself. What she meant to tell him was that she

couldn't be in a relationship without secrets, without holding back, because she herself was the one keeping secrets, she was the one holding back and it

will always be that way. Last time she opened her heart it was with Klaus and he was the only one would be able to open it again. Elena reached her

house in ten minutes. She was looking around her purse for her key. When she realized that she must have forgotten it at Stefan's house. Giving up the

search. She was about to knock on the door. When she was brutally pinned to the wall. By a certain blue eyed vampire.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**AN: Please tell me what you honest opinion will help me grow as a writer.I also accept anonymous reviews so please don't be shy and tell me what you think!:)**

**~anagrecia  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I don't own any of these character's they belong to L.J. Smith and the CW . i repeat they do not belong to me.  
><strong>

**Previously on : Another Story**

**ELENA'S (POINT OF VIEW)**

She was looking around her purse for her key. When she realized that she must have forgotten it at Stefan's house. Giving up the search. She was about

to knock on the door. When she was brutally pinned to the wall. By a certain blue eyed vampire

* * *

><p>Elena gasped. Would Damon really reveal his true self to her. Would he really put himself out there? "How did you do that?" She didn't quite think that he<p>

would do that. Reveal himself, maybe he would try to compel her? "Do what?" She knew that he knew what she was talking. Couldn't he notice that she

wasn't afraid? So she asked again except in a slightly different way, "how did you get to me so fast?" He looked her straight in the eye. Searching them

she guessed, but for what? "You will not tell anyone about what I'm going to tell you and you will not scream, or run away from me." Elena looked at him

like he was out of his mind. Elena knew she was expecting him to try to compel her but it was infuriating. Didn't he want it to be real, because it sure

doesn't look like it. She snapped out of his hold he had on her and said, "what are you doing?" "Um…..nothing. I was just asking you not to get scared of

what I'm going to tell you." Nice cover up . To bad she was not human or else she would have believed him. She put her hands on his arms and pushed

them off the wall and stepped forward. "It sounded like you were telling me not asking me." Shesaid curious as to what he would come up with this time.

Elena didn't know how they came to be in the same position as they were earlier but it happened.

She could tell that he was fighting an inner battle. Time passed and quite frankly she was just going to snap at him. With him pinning her to

the wall. She barely had space to move. It wasn't uncomfortable for her. She actually liked them being close. She shook her head. No she could not afford

to feel like that right now. So she was about to tell him to leave when he decided to speak. He was sincere and serious, "Elena what I said back there .

When we were in the car . It was true. I am here to offer you what Stefan can't man up to do. I'm here to offer you a relationship without secrets. My

secret is that I'm a …" Elena didn't let him finish . She didn't want to hear it. Either way she couldn't be with him. It was impossible she wouldn't do that to

him. Maybe right now if she accepts . He would be the happiest vampire on earth. As time passes, though, he would not receive love. He would receive

great sex but that's it. "I don't want to hear it. What ever it may be . I appreciate your concern about me getting the truth. Stefan will give me the truth.

The truthful relationship that I'm looking for. Not right now but I know how to wait. Damon don't waste your time because I don't want a relationship with

you." She saw the rejection his eyes but she kept her poker face on .She could not let him know that it hurt her to hurt him even if it was a little bit. "I'm a

vampire," he finished with his eyes closed. Elena saw him vamp out. He saw the veins under his eyes. She saw his sharp fangs. She herself felt herself transform as she kissed him.

His eyes were still closed so he didn't see her like a vampire. The minute her lips touched his. It was like a wave of pure lust and something else

mixed together. She broke away letting her face transform back to a human one. Looking at him she saw that his face also turned back. She planted soft

kisses on his eyelids before he opened them. " What was that for?" Damon asked confused. "It was me changing my mind. I like you Damon a lot. And if

you thought that you and your brother being vampires were going to make me run away. Then you don't know me. Isn't it a bit too early to say I love

you's and all. We barely know each other. This was proof of it. Damon I know about vampires because my family was one of the founding families. We are

the Gilberts." "I don't care. As for we don't know each other line. We could fix that. Take a leap of faith with me Elena .Live a little."

"I'm sorry. I'm confused and I need time to think." She said with a sad smile. He nodded in understanding . He looked up at her and said, "sorry has lost

it's all meaning to me. Sorry doesn't fix things Elena. You may think it does but it doesn't. Ultimately words don't mean a thing. Actions are the ones that

count. If you are truly sorry then prove it. Don't say it," he said hoping of the porch and landing gracefully one his feet, " oh and Elena take the time you

need Stefan will be waiting

for you but I won't promise something that I don't know if I'll be able to keep." With that he left. Elena had never felt this bad in her life. He had really

loved her and she rejected she knew she said something and then felt another, and then she'll say something else that would completely change

everything. She was completely and utterly confused. She needed to talk to Katherine. She didn't want to do this, not anymore. She only hopes Katherine won't give

her a hard time. When Damon left it felt like a piece of her heart left with him. Could she , Elena Pierce , be falling for Damon Salvatore faster than she has

ever fallen for someone even Klaus? If she could stop maybe if their was a higher power out their somewhere . Maybe it could forgive her and when she

decides to take off her ring maybe it'll let her in. Even though she still hopes that she will be able to do that. Somewhere deep down inside her she

knows that she cannot be saved. And that will be her punishment.

* * *

><p>Elena knocked on the door. But as Elena's knuckles made contact with the door. It slightly creaked open. She walked in carefully. She could not sense<p>

danger but it was better to be aware of everything. Right , left, right , left. She reached deep into her senses and once she did that. The smell of blood

assaulted her nose and it made her thirsty. She followed her hunting senses and found herself in front of Katherine's room entering it. When she finally

assessed the rooms state. She saw two bodies drained of blood. One was a male that was kind of short with a bad hair cut. The other one on the other

hand. Was somewhat cute. He had dark hair, since he still had his eyes open I could see he had green eyes, and he was tall. Her gaze moved to

Katherine's form. Kneeling in front of a man with her teeth deep in his throat. Didn't she say that we were supposed to only drink from blood bags. Wasn't

that a rule that she wanted us to keep to? But who am I kidding Katherine never followed rules not even her own. Elena felt herself vamp out and she felt

really thirsty. So she crouched on the other side of the man and sank her fangs into his neck.

* * *

><p>Elena watched Katherine help her dispose of the bodies. She watched them burn and turn into ashes. One by one Elena helped Katherine burn the human<p>

bodies in the bath tub. Poor innocent people, Elena thought. I bet they thought they were lucky that a girl like Katherine would want to take them back to her house.

Elena turned the shower knob slowly. She saw as the water carried the ashes down the drain and into the sewer. She felt no remorse of what she did .

She needed to get it over with. She needed to tell Kat that she didn't want to do her dirty work. She turned around and braced her self on the

bathroom sink. Her head was down shoulders up. "I know you want to tell me something so spit it out." Elena's lips curled into a small smile. Only if her

sister knew what she was asking for.

* * *

><p>Elena and Katherine were standing in front of each other. It was like they were looking into each others reflection's. they were identical. "I don't want to<p>

do your dirty work Kat," she said seriously. "What do you mean Elena?" Katherine said with her head cocked to the side. "I mean that I don't want to

mess with the brother's anymore." "Why are you doing this to me?" Katherine suddenly said. "Doing what?" She said irritated. "Doing this."

"Stop beating around the bush and stop acting like you're a fragile little girl that just lost her puppy."

" Fine . I just thought that after all these yrs. You'd at least do something nice for me." Her sister said with her back to Elena. "I've done nice things for you. I've saved your ass countless times." She countered.

"Yeah well it's not enough." Gosh she was always the selfish one. "Nothing is enough for you Kate. Don't you stop and think?" "I do think." "I don't doubt that. But the real question is .The one you should answer is what do you think about?"

"….."

"You only think about yourself. You take take take and take but never give."

"Elena are you sure your only describing me? Cause your little speech reminded me of some one I know. Some one who looks exactly like me. You."

"You can believe whatever you want Kate. I'm just here to tell you that I'm not going on."

"Have you become soft already? Your already tired of seeing your victims suffer because of you?"

"That's not the point Kate." Elena said."Then what is 'Lena. You've always had everything . And when I ask you for this one thing , this one favor you deny me of it. Everyone picked you Elena. Everyone wanted you and you didn't even try. Now I'm asking you to do this for me," Katherine slightly crying.

God she was bringing out the tears.

"Stop trying to make me feel bad. You look pathetic." I said forcefully. She looked into her sister's eyes and saw two tears from

her eyes. "I just want this Elena you don't know how I felt when I left. I want them to feel the same way. I want Stefan to suffer."

"If what you claim is true. That you fell in love with Stefan. Go and find him because I have a feeling that once he's wrapped around my finger he won't want to even be near you."

" I don't care about that Elena. I just need to do this. Please I just want him to know how I felt. Please you're my sister. And sisters are supposed to

help each other out." Elena looked in Katherine's pleading eyes wishing that she hadn't . It only made her feel worst because this time she wasn't going

to budge. " I'm sorry Katerina but this time I'm not doing what your telling me to." Katherine wiped her head around forcefully ."Oh no Elena. You may think

your done with this. But you can't just walk away. Because they cannot , no they won't leave you alone. They are going to be where ever you go. They will

be in your dreams haunting you every step of the way." She turned away from me and walked towards her bed and said over her shoulder, " but

whatever its your choice . Just keep what I said in mind." Elena could tell she was satisfied with what she left her with. She hated to admit it to herself but she had a

feeling that Katherine was right. She could also tell that Katherine was smiling to herself while she was tiding her room. Removing all the evidence of what had

happened. Gosh she was so full of herself, Elena just couldn't stand it anymore so she turned on her heel and went to the mystic falls grill.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**AN: Please tell me what you honest opinion will help me grow as a writer.I also accept anonymous reviews so please don't be shy and tell me what you think!:)**

**Also I'm sorry if you got confused with all the different nicknames for Katherine but for me it's hard to stick with one but if you do want me to stick with one then put the name in the review.:)  
><strong>

**~anagrecia  
><strong>


End file.
